1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective covering for motor vehicles and more particularly to motor vehicle coverings which on hot days will serve as a sun shield to prevent direct sun exposure of the motor vehicle roof and windows thereby reducing heat build-up inside the car, protecting the motor vehicle and maintaining comfort. On cold, snowy days, the protective canopy reduces frost build-up on the windshield and windows, saving time and effort normally required to scrape and clean them. The cover also offers protection against slight snow build-up on the roof top which can be easily flipped away.
2. State of the Prior Art
No vehicle cover in current use is truly effective both as a sunshield and a frostshield, and proposed devices are too cumbersome and inconvenient for everyday use. While many automotive sun shields are known, these were never intended for use as frostshields. U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,014 to G. A. Pritchard proposes a weather covering fastened over the automobile windows but fails to protect the roof top against penetration of solar radiation and heat. Such coverings at best offer marginal protection and are therefore of limited value.
Available sunshields may be classified as those for either exterior or interior use, and those for use in a moving or a parked motor vehicle.
Interior sunshields are inadequate for reducing heat build-up inside motor vehicles because no attempt is made to block solar radiation before it reaches the motor vehicle windows and roof. Heat penetrates the windows and roof of motor vehicles, and once inside the passenger compartment it cannot be effectively abated by an indoor sunshield because the sunshield ineffectually deflects heat which is already inside the car. Sunshields such as proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,305,677 to A. P. Cotton and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,396 to Abraham Levy fall in this category. They are designed to cut glare and sun rays coming through the windows of a motor vehicle. No attempt is made to block sun rays exteriorly to the windows, and none at all to thwart heat penetration through the roof.
Known coverings and devices for exterior use include an arcuate semi-transparent cover mounted to the upper portion of the front window, which partially shades the interior of the car but only while the sun is high in the sky. U.S. Pat. No. 1,252,766 to J. R. Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,307,437 to J. F. Curry, U.S. Pat. No. 1,944,696 to E. Reiehl, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,809 to C. H. Schuh, all fail to teach or suggest an effective sunshield for a motor vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,784 to R. J.Cayton discloses a vertical blind which is inconvenient for use in motor vehicles because of its bulk and its mounting which partially blocks the driver's field of vision. Other devices of this type are also too bulky and without provision for easy storage when not in use. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,596,418, 4,589,459 and 4,531,560, claim motor vehicle covers for protection against scratching, scraping and/or against dust, but are not intended for providing shade to the car.
This invention's primary purpose is both to provide shade for the car when parked outside for long hours, and to serve as a frostshield on cold days. Secondarily, it can serve as protection against dust and accidental scraping and scratching for those parts of the vehicle which it covers, namely the roof and windows of the passenger compartment.
It is one object of this invention to provide a shade, a sunshield, a frostshield, and a cover for motor vehicles while parked outside with the following advantages:
1. Direct sun rays are effectively blocked before reaching the roof and windows of motor vehicles.
2. Heat build-up inside the motor vehicle is reduced, maintaining comfort for longer time periods.
3. Comfort inside the car is restored more easily and quickly after prolonged exposure to hot sun. By opening the windows for ventilation or turning on the air conditioning, it is easier to lower the temperature inside the vehicle because heat accumulation is reduced.
4. Protects the car seat, dash board, instrument panel, and steering wheel more effectively and prevents searingly hot steering wheel and seat.
5. When unfolded, the parallel folds of the novel canopy form corrugations which greatly enhance its ability to repel heat as compared to a cover spread flat on the surface of the vehicle body. Furthermore, the folds make it easy to store the protective canopy into a rear-mounted container or bag following use.
6. On cold, snowy days, when parked outdoors this invention will reduce frost build-up on the windshield and windows, eliminating the expenditure of time and effort otherwise needed to scrape it off.
7. Finally, this invention can protect the roof, windows, and all other portions of a motor vehicle covered by the novel canopy against dust and scratches.
Still further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from the attached drawings and the following description.